


Motion in the darkness

by Vampire_goth_girl



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Darkness, Desperate Jack, Drabble, Jack’s POV, M/M, Suspense, Teasing touches, Tension, could probably be rated T but it’s a little dark, denial of senses, dub-con, implied captive, movie verse, no actual sexual content, no real implied sexual content, or slight sexual content, so it might seem a little disjointed at times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:55:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26531008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampire_goth_girl/pseuds/Vampire_goth_girl
Summary: All there is is Pitch and his never ending darkness
Relationships: Jack Frost/Pitch Black
Kudos: 21





	Motion in the darkness

**Author's Note:**

> I hit out a few of these Drabbles just to prove something to myself, just to prove that I could still do this. I’m posting them up a little slowly since I’m a bit busy but they’ll all be up soon

The darkness was all consuming but Jack felt as Pitch ran his finger up his bare chest, right between his pecs. “Don’t” his voice, the only thing filling the cold blank space around them. “Don’t what, Jack” the voice seemed to come from all around him and yet nowhere at the same time. He couldn’t bring voice to his thoughts and after a brief pause followed by a thoughtful ‘hmm’ the stroking continued, up and down that invisible line before drawing to the left. He swallowed as Pitch circled his heart before finally brushing his invisible finger up and over his nipple, pausing there. He pressed, a small ounce of pressure all that was needed to make the bud rise and peak

“Don’t” Jack tried again and yet came the same response as before “don’t what, Jack” only this time the finger did not remain where it was. Instead resuming it’s traced path back around to circle his heart. He let out a shuddered breath to a pensive hum as the path changed to trace toward his other pec. It paused just before his nipple retreating back to it’s start and tracing the invisible line, up then down 

His breath came past his parted lips in an unexpectedly disappointed huff. A slight chuckle followed his unmeant sound and Jack could almost see Pitch’s amused smile. He expected a taunt but got nothing in the silent darkness as it’s path finally went right to mimic the trail on the left. Jack felt unwillingly relaxed and sighed, sagging slightly. He was not chained, that much he could tell but in the darkness all that he knew was that he could not move nor lower his hands. Pitch’s amusement seemed to bubble back up as his finger traced the line up and down his chest 

Up, down, up, down until suddenly he took a step back and the familiar grounding motion was gone. Jack whimpered as his eyes searched the never ending darkness. He wished for even a speck of light in that moment with which to see him but then Pitch’s finger returned. He tried not to sigh with relief as the other spoke “tell me what you want Jack” he refused to talk, to give Pitch what he wanted but then that unmoving pressure lessened and his mouth tumbled open. He didn’t want to be left alone in the dark again 

“Touch me” it was quick, almost a demand and he could just about see Pitch’s head tilt with disdain, in a way that demanded respect. “Touch me, please, Pitch” he spoke again, softer this time and felt Pitch’s smile fill the air in return as the renewed pressure on his chest began it’s familiar soothing up, down motion. A motion that by now, served to calm him

“Why, of course, Jack” he heard Pitch purr in response, the sound reverberating against his ear as suddenly his finger stopped it’s upward motion and began to dip down. Butterflies spark, exploding in his stomach as it traces a straight line down over his abdomen

“Stop” his voice yells, unable to hold it back and jittery with nerves. “Stop what, Jack” Pitch’s voice responds smooth as ever as his fingers brush the top of Jack’s pants. He pauses, his voice caught as Pitch plays along the hem of his pants before finally following the line back up. Leading along his stomach and further up the path to his chest. “This” his voice finally whispers out, caught on an exhausted sob. His response was the same teasing strokes, nothing more and Jack was both grateful and terrified by it. With no voice and no sight he only had the line Pitch’s finger was drawing to hold onto and guide him into the darkness

**Author's Note:**

> I headcanon that if Pitch isn’t in the light he can’t be seen as a shadow needs light to be seen. I blame the movie, rewatch it if you don’t get why and you should see what I mean
> 
> Almost forgot, if you have one consider following me on my new twitters:  
> Main: https://mobile.twitter.com/vampiregothgir1  
> Hazbin/hazbin weeks: https://mobile.twitter.com/Hazbinhotelweek


End file.
